<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the trials and tribulations of making eddie diaz notice me by elizabethbri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876549">the trials and tribulations of making eddie diaz notice me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri'>elizabethbri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, oblivious!eddie diaz, obvious!buck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck endlessly tries to seduce Eddie into making a move on him. <br/>It doesn't work. <br/>Or does it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the trials and tribulations of making eddie diaz notice me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic based on tumblr user :: yerwizardharry 's post </p><p>Buck to Eddie, on a random Tuesday, completely unprompted: So, are you ever going to kiss me?</p><p>[entire fire house freezes]</p><p>and tumblr user :: nilshki 's comment </p><p>Chim: You mean he hasn’t yet??</p><p>can also be found here ::<br/>https://fictionallovesarebetter.tumblr.com/post/190996487242/ok-so-like-i-didnt-even-include-this-part</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck had been thinking a lot recently. </p><p>It was, frankly, ridiculous the amount of time he and Eddie have been dancing around each other. Buck thought he was being obvious. Maybe he was, and Eddie was just oblivious. Wouldn’t that be something, Buck gets all the flak for being an airhead and Eddie is the one who can’t take a hint, even when it’s being shoved down his throat.</p><p>Buck had started slow. He had begun with increasing their physical proximity at work. Buck edged himself in closer and closer until they were almost always touching one another. Eddie had reciprocated, but not escalated. So Buck thought, that’s fair, he could be a really touch-y friend. Maybe Eddie just hadn’t noticed he was only acting that way with him, maybe he thought Buck brushed shoulders and hips and thighs - Buck could go on, but he will refrain - with Hen and Chimney. He doesn’t, but maybe Eddie just hadn’t noticed.</p><p>So, then, Buck had started testing the boundaries outside of work. Including, but not limited too, touching and proximity. Buck had sat closer to Eddie on the couch. Stood closer in the kitchen, slid past Eddie with his hands on Eddie’s waist - or hip or bicep, or sliding across his back, or lingering, softly, on his shoulder - Anyways.</p><p>Eddie hadn’t shut him down, but he hadn’t reciprocated to the extent Buck was working at. Eddie sat and stood closer to him, but he never really touched him in the same way. Once, he had left his hand on Buck’s stomach when he leaned past him to grab something off the counter and after thirty second and he still hadn’t moved it Buck had thought he was getting somewhere. He had tried to slip closer to Eddie, but the man had startled greatly, and apologized for being too close. Buck could’ve slammed his head into the counter with frustration.</p><p>Eddie had been more affectionate recently, especially after Buck gets hurt. But Buck doesn’t want to need an injury just to feel Eddies hand on his shoulder. He wanted so much more. Buck had thought about making the first move, but he was sick of doing the chasing. He wanted to feel, like, sought after, no matter how ridiculous the thought made him feel, it’s what he wanted.</p><p>So, instead, he keeps trying to set up Eddie to make the first move. Eddie wasn’t getting it. Hen, Chim, and Cap got it. They saw right through Buck. He didn’t care. Maybe one day someone would clue him in and save Buck all the trouble.</p><p>Buck had resorted to blatant sexual innuendo last week.</p><p>Buck brought in popsicles early last week. It was hot, you know. They help you deal with the heat. They also turn Buck’s lips a pretty shade of red and get them wrapped around the treat - which could resemble a number of things, Buck supposed, He had hoped Eddie would imagine his dick in Buck’s mouth. Eddie seemed to stare, blankly, at Buck’s mouth and then he just disappeared every time Buck tried to track him down.</p><p>Buck had also brought in suckers later in the week. The tootsie pop ones. He slurped on them all day, twirling his tongue and popping his lips. Eddie had stared at Buck’s collar bone every time they had to have a conversation.</p><p>Buck had counted those as failures.</p><p>Buck had brought Eddie tux shopping. Chim and Maddie were practically minutes away from being engaged, and while he knew he had plenty of time to buy a suit - he knew that suit’s were hot and Eddie needed to see him looking hot. He sees him at work all the time, working out and flexing muscles didn’t work for Eddie. He knew because he had tried that too. The ole “Oops, I don’t have a work out shirt, just have to go without one”.</p><p>Buck could only forget his shirt so many times before people became worried for his memory functioning. But the times he did manage it, he sweated up a storm, did deep lunges, did slow arm curls with accompanying grunts - all in the general eyesight of Eddie and he Buck didn’t once catch him staring. Every time Buck looked at the man, he was steadfast looking at the wall.  </p><p>So, counter attack to half nakedness was overly dressed, he guessed. So Buck got Eddie to meet him at the tuxedo shop, and told the woman dressing him he needed his options to be a little tight so he’d look good for the guy waiting for him. She had been delighted to help.</p><p>Buck had paraded himself around in clinging dress pants, bursting jackets, He asked Eddie if this pair looked too tight on his thighs, if this cut made his shoulders look too wide. Nothing had worked.</p><p>Eddie had sat in the same position the whole time. He had laid his jacket over his lap, crossed his arms, and stared stone faced straight ahead every time Buck modeled for him. He always said things like :</p><p>“That one looks good.”</p><p>“I like this one.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think it is too tight.”</p><p>and “No, you’re not too wide, you look great.”</p><p>But all the while, his face stayed impassive, and when Buck asked him to get food after he couldn’t leave quick enough. He made up some excuse about getting stuff done when Chris wasn’t home, then booked it out of there. Buck had felt bad, maybe he had forced the shopping on him for too long.</p><p>Regardless of his tactics in the past, Buck had reached his breaking point. He wasn’t waiting around for Eddie to clue in anymore. He hadn’t thought of a plan of action for this portion, though. One day, it just came to him. He had to be painfully up front.</p><p>“So, are you ever going to kiss me?”</p><p>Buck hadn’t really meant to blurt it out right now, in this second. The whole firehouse froze. Everyone was sitting down for dinner, everyone focused on their individual task and not really talking to one another. So that means Buck spoke his question into the silence of the loft. Eddie had frozen with everyone else, but when he saw Buck staring at him, he spun around and looked behind him. Buck’s sigh could have knocked over buildings.</p><p>Chim broke the silence, his tone incredulous, “You mean he hasn’t yet?”</p><p>Buck heaved a great sigh, again. “I know, right?”</p><p>Eddie sputtered for a moment, “What? Me? What?” He seemed to search for another word, but ultimately, when he spoke he only said, “What?” Again.</p><p>Buck frowned at him. “Yes, you. Why would I want anyone else? It’s you, it’s always been you.”</p><p>“You want me to kiss you?” Eddie seemed amazed.</p><p>Buck grumbled, “I mean, yes, among other things.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Eddie, dammit, what the hell do you think I’ve been doing these last few months?”</p><p>Eddie floundered, “I didn’t know that was, like, for me.”</p><p>“Well it was. Are you going to finally do something about it, or am I going to keep making a fool of myself in public?”</p><p>“You making a fool of yourself?! What about me? I have been -” Eddie halts suddenly, realizing the crowd of people all frozen watching the scene. Eddie dragged him off to the side, giving a semblance of privacy and everyone pretended they weren’t listening. He continued, whispering harshly through his teeth, “I have been hard in public more often in these past few months than during all of middle and high school combined. I have jerked off in semi-public places twice! Twice, Buck. I am a father and a decent person and I have jerked off in a public family bathroom.”</p><p>Buck perked up happily, “Twice? When? What worked for you? Was it the tux place? Malls have family bathrooms.”</p><p>Eddie groaned, “It all worked, Buck. You doing nothing, just standing there smiling at me is working for me. It’s just you.” He seemed to recognize his repeat, and smiled softly, “It’s always been you for me too.”</p><p>Then Eddie finally kissed him, to cheers from their crew.</p><p>After they finally sat down to eat food, Hen and Chim made fun of Eddie for the entirety of dinner.</p><p>“The man asked you for help in opening a jar everyday. Half the time, he didn’t even use the thing you opened, he just wanted you to come over and show off for him. He’s a grown man Eddie, you think he can’t open the mayo by himself?”</p><p>“He asked you for help getting things off the high shelves and he is taller than you, Eddie!”</p><p>“He wore a white shirt every time you two washed the trucks and spilled water on him every time. Like not once in a while. Literally every single time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>